The Diary of Angel Ray Taffel -Christian Novelli-
by smilesometime
Summary: There comes a day in a person's life where they must grow up. Well, today is not that day for me. Forever Yours, Angel Ray Taffel
1. Journal one

"Every hero has their sidekick and every villain has their accomplice."

October 31st, 2013

Dear journal,

Today is my 22nd birthday and it is also Halloween. This also means I've been writing in you for 10 years, that sounds kind of perverted, right? Anyway as I have been told it is strange for an adult to carry a "diary" around I have decided to start addressing this torn up notebook as a journal. A place to keep my dreams and aspirations locked up where no one can judge me for them, my biggest fantasies. I guess you are my best friend Mr. Journal, or are you a misses? Ah, this is silly to be addressing my journal as if it were an actual person. I am 22 and I should start acting like it. You know anyway my actual best friend is Lilly Evans, the Lilly I have been writing about since day one of starting this journal, you know, when she stole my pie at lunch. Anyway, I currently just got off the phone with said Lilly Maria Evans and am currently getting ready for her cousin's Halloween party, apparently her cousin's parties are pretty rad. I'll be the judge of that. Did you know My Chemical Romance is a pretty badass band to listen to on Halloween? I did. I'm currently listening to them. I guess that's all I have to say for now. I'll discuss this "rad" party later.

Forever your's, Angel Ray Taffel


	2. Welcome to the future

There was a knock on my door. I quickly closed my journal, sliding it in my purse. "Lilly Evans here." My bright-eyed friend said slamming my door into the wall. "Be careful I don't want to have to pay for that wall to be fixed." S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W came on and could be hardly heard. "Oh, I love this song!" Lilly said running over to turn it up. She closed her eyes and started swaying as she gently let go of the knob on the CD player. Her gorgeous hair flowing behind her in her black dress as she continued to sway made me remember how much I envied her. I sometimes question why we are even friends, she is way too gorgeous to be friends with me. I shook these thoughts away and grabbed her arm turning off my music. "Time to go," I say leading her out of the room. "we must go hastily." I say laughing as I close my apartment door behind me.

My nerves were building up as the taxi let us off at a huge building somewhere in downtown Seattle. "Are you sure we have the right place?" I say pretending to look at the invitation. "I think I'd know where my own cousin lives Angel." "Just making sure." We got in an elevator which took us up to a huge penthouse.

The laughing was noticeably louder than when we first walked in. As everyone started to drink more, they got more giggly. By this point, Lilly had walked off with some guy and was still on my first drink. I thought to myself what a shame it was no one dressed up for Halloween parties anymore, I guess it would just be slutty playboy costumes anyway. I got up to find Lilly only to trip over my own feet, falling into no one else but my dear friend. "Oh hey Angle." She said slurring, Angle? "Angle, this is Luke and his friend-" She looked behind her to check the name of this kid's friend. "Angle this is Christian and Christian this is Angle, now me and Luke will be over the—re if you kids need anything." She poked my nose and turned on her heel to walk away. "Hi. I'm assuming your name isn't really Angle, although that'd be pretty cool." Christian said looking at the floor. I caught myself looking at the floor aswell. "No, sadly my name is Angel, Angel Ray. Like Miley Ray but I'm not famous." "That's pretty cool too though." He scratched his head. "So did your friend ditch you for someone too?" "Yeah." He sat down and I took the seat next to him. "So do you like writing?" He said looking at my journal which was falling out of my purse. " Oh, I-yea-I guess- I mean…" "No that's pretty cool. I write myself. Usually poetry, whatever I happen to see." "Really? That's pretty rad, I love poetry." "Ya it is pretty rad…" He trailed off. "Say would you like to hang out sometime? We could write poetry together- or something." He said. "That'd be really cool. I'll write down my number for you." I grabbed a cocktail napkin and jotted down my number for him. "Here ya go." I was about to hand him the paper when someone grabbed my hand, Lilly. "We, uh, gotta' go man. Like now." Right when I was starting to have fun. "Oh?' "Ya man. Like NOW. Code red." We had a signal for whenever a guy wouldn't leave us alone, surprisingly she was the only one who ever needed it. "Well I guess we part ways for now Christian-sun." I said being dragged out of my chair. "Ok I'll call you tonight, or something like that." He yelled after me as I was being dragged into the elevator.

I ran into my apartment after I made sure the taxi was going to get Lilly home safely and went to grab my journal when I noticed it was missing. "SHIT." I yelled. After murmuring curse words for about ten minutes and grabbing every body part hoping it would magically show up I decided the best thing would be to wait. Hopefully Christian notices it and calls me. I wanted to tell my journal about Christian, about how perfect he was, but I guess I'll have to wait.


	3. hell or the past? You decide

-Christian-

I decided to give up on my friend who was chasing every girl in the party and go home. The only reason I stayed was because Angel and she's gone. I got up to leave and saw something peaking out from under the chair next to mine, I bent over and grabbed it. It was Angel's journal. I tucked it under my arm and went downstairs to grab a taxi.

I sat in the taxi humming to myself. I know its not honest to look at things you aren't supposed to but it was hard keeping the journal shut. I decided to forget it and I opened up the journal. The first entry dated back to 2003, it talked about how mean the people in her school were, except one girl, who she named pie girl. The next page was a poem, a sad poem, about a girl and how she tried to be a princess but was doomed to a life in a tower filled with words of hatred. From what I know about Angel I can't see how anyone thinks of her other than a princess. I turned to a random page, November 14th, 2006. It talked about how she wished people could all be as nice as the boy she met that day in her support group. I turned the page to December 31st of the same year to read about how the boy who finally accepted her turned on her, "just like everybody else." She stated. As she got older the pages filled with poems of her scars and her parents. Every page I turned the entries got worse until I had to close the book. They talked about how she would rather die than have to face the school bullies. But these weren't bullies she said, they sucked the life out of her.

By this time I had reached home. I promptly paid the cab driver and walked up to my apartment. I sat the journal down on the counter and made some tea. I grabbed my phone and her journal and pulled out the napkin with Angel's number on it.

"Hello?"

"Hi its Christian."

"Oh my goodness Christian I've been waiting for you to call! Have yo-"  
"I have your journal with me. Don't worry."  
"Thank God!"  
"So do you want to go to breakfast tomorrow? I can give you it then."

"Yes yes yes!" She said.

"Ok."

"Oh Christian I would love to stay and talk but I am so tired so I'll talk to you in the morning over food."

"Sounds great!"

"Ok bye!" She hung up. I grabbed my tea and sat on the couch with her journal. I turned on the tv and opened her journal, I decided I should leave a nice message, after all, it is her birthday.


End file.
